


(eu)catastrofe

by darkrin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L’adattamento ha cinque sillabe, come sono cinque le fasi del lutto, come sono cinque i ragazzi che trovano quando arrivano sulla Terra – cinque su cento e nessuno di loro che abbia i capelli biondi o gli occhi di Clarke. Nessuno di loro che sia Clarke. <br/>(ambientata durante la s2, spoiler sulle prime puntate - principalmente Abbie-centric (+ Raven-centric e Markus-centric) - con accenni di Bellarke perché sì)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(eu)catastrofe

  
**Warnings:**  spoiler sulle prime puntate della s2 (fino alla 2x02/2x04 circa), poi va leggermente fuori canon perché GRAZIE TANTE, l'avevo scritta prima che uscissero le ultime puntate epperò è rimasta a prendere polvere perché rl e perché non c'avevo sbatta.

* * *

  
**  
**   


 

  
  
_**adattaménto**_   **s. m.** [der. di  _ **adattare**_ ]. L’atto, il fatto di adattarsi: forza, spirito di a., capacità di adattarsi facilmente alle necessità della vita, o a determinate condizioni e situazioni […] Con accezioni specifiche:  
a. In psicologia, a. dell’individuo all’ambiente, la relazione che l’individuo istituisce con l’ambiente in cui agisce e opera, così da riuscire ad ottenere la soddisfazione dei proprî bisogni fisici e sociali.  
   
   
 **0.**  
   
L’adattamento ha cinque sillabe, come sono cinque le fasi del lutto, come sono cinque i ragazzi che trovano quando arrivano sulla Terra – cinque su cento e nessuno di loro che abbia i capelli biondi o gli occhi di Clarke. Nessuno di loro che _sia_ Clarke.  
   
   
   
 **1.**  
   
Abbie aveva sognato per mesi come sarebbe stata la Terra, mentre percorrevano la loro orbita sull’Arca e guardavano quell’immenso pianeta verde e azzurro sotto di loro. Aveva immaginato l’ossigeno e la brezza accarezzarle i capelli, aveva immaginato che quella sarebbe stata la loro salvezza – aveva spedito cento ragazzini su un pianeta dato per morto, dato per tossico; aveva spedito _sua figlia_ su quello stesso pianeta e l’unica cosa che la faceva andare avanti, in quell’universo in cui l’aria lentamente si esauriva, era pensare che lei _sapeva_ che era la loro salvezza, che poteva essere un mondo sicuro in cui continuare a vivere.  
Non aveva mai immaginato gli animali deformati dalle mutazioni o le bacche velenose, né le farfalle che brillavano nell’oscurità come piccole torce radioattive o i terrestri che proteggevano i loro territori con gli archi e le frecce. Non aveva immaginato di trovare solo cenere e corpi carbonizzati nell’accampamento dei Cento.  
Aveva sognato un paradiso, non un campo di battaglia. .  
   
   
   
 **2.**  
   
Abigail capisce ed è perché capisce che accetta le frustrate, accetta ogni sferzata che sembra spezzarle la schiena e le ossa – e sa che non è così, sa che sono solo la cute e i muscoli che stanno cedendo, ma il dolore sembra occupare ogni centimetro del suo corpo.  
Serra la mascella per non urlare o non mordersi la lingua – non sa quale sarebbe l’ipotesi peggiore – e non smette mai, neanche per un istante, di fissare Kane negli occhi perché ha capito – il nuovo Cancelliere deve stabilire che le leggi sono rimaste le stesse, che il potere è ancora nelle sue mani e la sua schiena è solo un mezzo. Non abbassa gli occhi perché Kane sappia che non le importa, che per Clarke si farebbe anche strappare le ossa dal corpo una ad una.  
   
   
   
 **3.**  
   
Markus Kane impara presto a seguire le orme e a riconoscere le trappole, nascoste tra le fronde e tra i cespugli, impara a riconoscere i frutti tossici e quelli velenosi e gli odori che precedono l’arrivo di animali affamati; impara a riconoscere quando si possono attraversare i canali e quando, invece, l’acqua cheta degli stagni nasconde mostri pronti a sbranarli.  
Che per farlo perda metà dei suoi uomini e quasi una mano è una cosa su cui preferisce non soffermarsi a pensare, su cui _non può_ soffermarsi perché hanno una missione e devono andare avanti, devono -  
   
   
   
 **4.**  
   
Raven decide che deve aiutarla, che non può rimanere per sempre seduta su un letto, che può piangere, ma non la porterà da nessuna parte, che neanche le sue gambe la porteranno più da nessuna parte – almeno non una delle due e solo con una può far ben poco, oltre che riparare pezzi meccanici che le portano, come un’offerta sacrificale alla divinità delle stampelle – ed è relegata nella tenda dell’ospedale da campo che gli abitanti dell’Arca hanno innalzato non appena sono atterrati. Quindi, decide, deve aiutarla perché non può far altro e non far altro significa pensare e Raven non può farlo, non può pensare a Finn e Bellamy e Clarke – e Murphy e si morde la lingua quando lo pensa – lì fuori, in fuga dai terrestri e in cerca dei loro compagni, lì fuori, _in piedi_ , a macinare chilometri mentre lei non può far altro che aiutare Abigail.  
Quindi, decide, deve aiutarla e impara che il corpo umano funziona come una macchina ben oliata, impara che ci si può nascondere dietro una tenda e del filo di seta da sutura.  
   
   
   
 **5.**  
   
   
   
Sono di nuovo insieme: Kane aveva ritrovato i ragazzi settimane dopo che lei li aveva lasciati scappare. _Dobbiamo lavorare insieme, se vogliamo avere più speranze di trovare gli altri_ , aveva spiegato a lei, a loro e a se stesso. Non le aveva detto di come fossero fuori controllo, di come avesse dovuto strappare Finn dal cadavere martoriato di un terrestre, non le aveva confessato che non potevano permettersi di lasciare da solo, senza controllo.  
   
Sono di nuovo insieme, quando sentono uno scalpicciare come di una mandria in avvicinamento. Quando vede le fronde di un albero muoversi, Abigail sa già che vedrà spuntare il muso squartato di un cervo, ma non è un animale quello che compare, improvvisamente, davanti a loro. Non è un animale, ma Clarke – _Clarke, Clarke, Clarke, è viva, è viva, è sana e salva –_ seguita da un’orda di ragazzini coperti di graffi e sangue secco.  
Abigail sente un urlo squarciare il silenzio che sembra essere calato, improvvisamente, sulla foresta. Solo quando sente la gola bruciarle, capisce che è la sua voce. Spalanca le braccia per accogliere sua figlia e fermare la sua corsa, ma Clarke si limita a lanciarle un’occhiata e a lanciarsi contro il petto di Bellamy. Abigail la sente singhiozzare nomi, contro la spalla del ragazzo, la sente pronunciare parole che per lei non hanno alcune senso e lo vede annuire, lo vede accarezzarle i capelli e sussurrare parole di conforto: _non è stata colpa tua_ e _hai fatto del tuo meglio, li hai salvati, li hai portati a casa, e Raven sta bene e anche loro staranno bene, tutti, grazie a te._  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> \- Non ho idea di quante volte io abbia riscritto e cambiato tutto ciò prima essere almeno leggermente soddisfatta.   
> \- Prima o poi scriverò anche robe sulle cose accadute nelle ultime puntate perché Raven e l'ingegnere sono amorevoli e perché succedono cose belle (finalmente).  
> \- NO BETA perché puzzo, quindi segnalatemi qualsiasi cosa.


End file.
